


No Time Left

by LilyK



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Action/Adventure, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-30 02:05:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11453715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyK/pseuds/LilyK
Summary: A decision is made in a split second.





	No Time Left

It was startling how easily they made the decision.

The bomb ticked down before their eyes. It was too late to do anything. Much too late. Precious time was quickly ticking away.

Six... five...

It was too late to diffuse the bomb. Not with the complicated set up. Not with dozens of wires, red, blue, white.

Four... three...

It was too late to run away, get to cover. And they both knew it. Their eyes met. They both nodded and smiled. Something sparked between them, faster than the speed of light. Their relationship instantly transformed.

Two...

They barely had time to reach out, to link their fingers together.

One...

To close their eyes.

And wait. And wait a little longer...

Doyle peeked out first. Four red zeros glowed up at him. He started to chuckle. Bodie's fingers crushed his as he descended into helpless mirth. Bodie joined and they laughed their arses off, hands still linked, sitting on the dirty tarmac with their backs pressed against the disused lorry.

The next hours were spent in cleaning up the scene and once released, they stumbled, tired yet elated, to Doyle's Capri. Doyle's hand still shook slightly when he held up the key, but Bodie wrapped his warm fingers around Doyle's and contentment descended. He nodded and silently drove away.

Equally as silent, they climbed the stairs to Doyle's flat. Doyle opened the door and slowly turned, locking it firmly. He glanced at Bodie who stood beside him, inches away, breathing quickly.

Doyle blinked, gave Bodie a push with his fingers. That was all it took. Decision finalised in a rush of torn clothing, hard bodies, probing tongues and rumpled sheets.

\-----------------

Even afterwards, Doyle almost thought he should ask Bodie to forgive him for what had happened. What they'd done would surely complicate their lives in ways that they hadn't planned. Maybe Bodie would realise the insanity of it all in the morning when they looked at each other in the bright light of day. Decisions made in the heat of the moment didn't always work out, after all. The words were on his tongue and he opened his mouth to say them when Bodie must have taken his movement as an invitation.

Bodie's mouth was on his in a heartbeat, wet and warm and so tantalising that Doyle forgot about what he had been going to say in only a few moments. He was far too busy with other things to even mull over how they'd once again skirted death. And almost more important than surviving, how they'd come to this life-altering decision without exchanging a word about it.

When Bodie finally tore his mouth away, breathing heavily, his voice shook. "Christ, Doyle, I'm dying here. Fuck me 'n hurry by about it."

"Bodie..."

"Don't."

"Eh?"

"Don't question it."

"I'm not."

"You are."

Doyle smiled. "Still, I'm a bit surprised."

"Are you?"

A pause. "Nah. Not really. In those last few seconds, I knew exactly how you felt. Saw it in your face."

"Yeah." Bodie sounded smug, but since smugness was one of Bodie's usual states, Doyle paid it no mind.

"Now what?"

"I'm not giving you up."

Doyle raised an eyebrow and turned to his side, elbow bent, head in hand. He smiled and pressed a hand against Bodie's chest. "All right."

Bodie covered Doyle's hand with his own. "I fucking love you."

"Sweet words, eh?"

Bodie grinned. "I'm all hearts and flowers, angelfish."

"So 'm I. Screw around on me, and I'll kill you. How's that for a declaration of love?" Doyle cast him a smile full of teeth, but the underlying message held. Now Bodie would have a chance to really make a decision. In the cold light of the morning that now streamed through the window.

It took barely a second.

Laughing, Bodie lifted Doyle's hand and kissed his palm. "It's good enough for me."

The End.


End file.
